Always
by ebonynightwriter
Summary: be-the-peaf; Prompt #28 - Mako is late, Korra is worried and Bolin offers a shoulder to lean on. / We'll be alright. Always. / Makorra. Kind of Borra.


**Title: **Always**  
Word Count: **1,403  
**Summary:** [Mako is late, Korra is worried and Bolin offers a shoulder to lean on. / We'll be alright. Always. | Makorra. Kind of Borra.]

**To the Borra Fans:** Not really lovey-Borra, more so in a comforting matter. Established Makorra is here, but I thought some of you would like the Korra and Bolin moments in the fic.

-.-

**be-the-peaf ·** Prompt 028 – height differences

-.-

It's raining on their sixth anniversary; clouds cover the sky in a shade of dark gray as lightning and thunder dance and spark between the folds. Korra waits by the window, watching the rain pour down as the lights of the candles reflect off the food on the table, everything warm and ready to eat. There's an empty flower vase in the center of the table, enclosed by the candles and awaiting the moment when Mako would step through the doorway holding whatever soaking bouquet he could round up at this time of night. It was going on eight; he'd be leaving work soon enough.

The phone rings. Korra recognizes the station's number.

"You'd better be leaving now," she says into the receiver. "I've got-"

She stops, pressing the phone to her ear.

It isn't Mako.

-.-

She runs out of the taxi the moment it stops in front of the station; throwing whatever she has in her pockets at the flustered driver. The iron doors swing open in a wave of water and chilled air as she marches to the elevator, taking it up to the second floor where the policemen are stationed. Bolin rises from his desk to meet her across the room, placing his hands on her shoulders as he leads her to an empty corner. No one is surprised to see her here.

"I told you not to come." Bolin says, his voice tired as Korra crosses her arms, her nostrils flaring with hot air.

"Like I can wait around after what you just told me." She replies, brushing off his hands to walk down the room. "I'm going to talk to Beifong, see what the situation is."

"Korra," he grabs her shoulder, pulling her around to face him. "He'll be fine. He knows what he's doing."

"I know he knows! But I can't just-"

"Officer Bolin!" Chief Beifong calls out, her heavy armor shifting together as she makes long strides to their spot. She gives Bolin a stern glare.

"I told you not to call her until we had more information." she says. Bolin steps forward, clearing his throat.

"With respect, Chief, I thought Korra had the right to know what was going on."

"That's no excuse." Beifong cuts the air with her hand. "It's still much too early; we're still getting men out to the scene."

"Then let us go out there," Korra says. "We'll get this settled with more manpower."

"Absolutely not. I can't have you two go gallivanting out into danger the moment something goes awry." Beifong turns to another officer sitting nearby and motions for him to head over. "Officer Lee, please escort Avatar Korra downstairs to wait for news about Officer Mako's condition. And make sure she stays put."

-.-

Officer Lee does as he's told; he leads Korra to the elevator and seats her in a bench in the middle of the station lobby. She tries to look angry by crossing her arms and sending mean glares at him, hoping the look would send him away somehow. But she knows he's only doing his job, and after ten minutes the glares stops and her hands are in a loose grip on her legs. She feels tired; it's only eight-forty. Leaning in and pressing her knuckles to her forehead, she wishes time would go faster.

_Please, Mako,_ she thinks, _please be alright._

"Hey."

She jumps, her face shooting up in a blur to catch Bolin's easy smile as he seats himself down beside her. He raises a hand and Officer Lee steps away from his post, walking back to the elevator to get back to work. Korra watches as Bolin sighs and she can see everything on his face; there isn't any news. Now both of them are getting worried.

"Nothing new, huh?" she asks. Bolin sighs again.

"No, no. Nothing new." he runs his hands heavily over his face. "I- The Chief thought it would be better if I sat out here with you, I was getting too stressed up there."

"So I'm taking it you're not up for a rescue attempt?" she smiles. Teasing and joking is always hard, but sometimes it's the only thing that would get them through nights like these. Thankfully, they've had practice over the years and Bolin lets out something of a laugh.

"They've got enough men down there already; we should let them handle it." He says, taking Korra's loose hand in his own and giving in a tight squeeze. She squeezes back, smiling at him and hoping that those aren't tears she feels in her eyes. Bolin cracks his wonder-boy look, his lips pinching to his right side and his teeth glossy underneath.

"Hey, he'll be fine, Korra." he says, rubbing her eyes to wipe away the creeping water. "He always is."

"He was supposed to just do an easy patrol, outside the bad zones." She says. "How did the triads get all the way out there without us knowing?"

"They're all over the city." Bolin says. "There aren't lines that divide the good and bad, we have to be ready for anything. You, of all people, should know that."

Korra leans into him and he wraps an arm around her.

"I just want him home." She says into the metal shoulder. "Safe and home with me and you."

"Do you always get this worried?" he asks. "Even when it's me?"

Korra looks at him and smiles. "You know it."

He rubs his thumb over her bare arm. It's cold with his metal armor pressing on her skin, but she can't bring herself to move. They'll just have to wait out the night, however long it might take.

Korra blows air from her nose. Bolin thinks it might be a laugh.

"What were you thinking anyway, becoming a cop with him?" She says. "You two are going to be the death of me, making me worry this much."

A pair of flashing lights wave by the windows.

"We're just trying to lighten the load." Bolin replies. Korra rolls her eyes.

"Gee, thanks."

Bolin exhales softly, looking toward the door as they give way to the press and pull of hands. His eyes seem to light up when they open and he nudges Korra up, tilting his head to the entrance with a broad smile.

"Told you he'd be fine."

She wastes no time getting up once those words leave his lips and she's staring at the door, almost frozen in place as Mako walks in with another officer at his side, giving him a light slap on the back as they part ways. He's soaking wet, his clothes are singed and his hair is a messy flat slop on his head. But he looks fine. He's safe. And that's all that they could ever want. Mako sees them from the entrance, of course, and gives a sheepish grin and a wave. Bolin rises from his seat, waving back as his brother walks over with a pool of water coming from his feet.

"You look terrible." Bolin grins, slapping a hand on his shoulder. "And wet. Were the triads too much for you to handle?"

Mako shrugs him of with the shake of his head.

"Just the weather, little brother." He says and faces Korra, leaning into her and she jumps at his closeness, not paying attention. "You okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine." she says, wrapping her arms around his back. Mako knows he's getting her soaked with water but neither of them care. He holds her steady, pressing his lips into the top of her head.

"Sorry I'm late." He says, rubbing her back. "Dinner's probably cold by now."

"I'm just glad you're safe." Korra replies, resting her face on his soggy coat. Bolin comes from the side, putting his arms around the two. Mako smiles at his brother, slapping a heavy arm around his back. They break apart. Mako holds onto Korra' shoulders.

"We're fine." He says, staring at her. "Always are." And she knows it's true. Korra sighs, rubbing the water from her face. She's tired, but Mako's safe and with them. That's all that matters. He leans down, placing a kiss on her lips.

"Happy Anniversary, Korra." he says. She grabs onto his jacket and pulls him down for a kiss of her own. Even with him leaning in, she still has to stand on her toes.

"Don't be late next year."

**:Fin:**

_Wow it's been a while since I've written non-depressing Bolin and Korra! This was fun to write, I'm pleased with how it turned out. :)_


End file.
